


When Harry met the darkness

by Absolutelygorgeous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Deppresion, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, MalexMale, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutelygorgeous/pseuds/Absolutelygorgeous
Summary: When Harry whas younger he finally met the dark in his mind for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	When Harry met the darkness

When Harry was eight he was never scared of the dark in his mind, he thought it was totally normal. He always thought that everybody had thoughts of dying every day. That everybody had an over active imagination that made them think like that. He never thought it was unusual.

When Harry was nine he relished the time he had that wasn’t bad.

When Harry was ten a new boy moved in next door ,the same day a new boy moved in to Harry’s mind. The boy next door and the one in his room had the exact same features and clothes. The only difference was that the boy who lived in Harry’s closet didn’t like him.

When Harry was twelve he learned that he was never good enough, thanks to the boy in his room  
He also learned that he was worth every thing in this world, thanks to the other Louis that now came home with Harry to hang out. The Louis in his room did not like that.

When Harry was fourteen he first cut, it was not very significant just a little scratch but enough to tame the Louis in his room.  
When the nice Louis saw the scratch he asked if Harry had gotten a cat.

When Harry was fifteen Louis kissed him in his room. Harry knew he was in love.

When Harry was fifteen and a half he cut deep enough to se a vein in his arm, it was not as disgusting as the Louis in his room had promised. Harry actually really liked it. When the nice Louis saw it he knew it wasn’t a cat.

When Harry was sixteen he almost killed himself. He didn’t mean to he just wanted the Louis in his room to stop. When he said it to his doctors they sent him out and asked Louis to step in. He had to explain that it wasn’t that Louis he had meant.

When Harry was seventeen he got his last different type of Medicine. Nothing had worked. He just wanted the Louis in his room to go away. The Louis in his room didn’t like that. And so Harry never got to se the sun again. The only thing his body saw was black as it was put in the ground.

When Harry was eighteen he saw the nice Louis again but this time they could be without the Louis in his room even though it wasn’t on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
